Latin name of the genus and species: The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: The new and distinct Chrysanthemum plant is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Gedi Two Fig.xe2x80x99
The new cultivar is a product of hybridization of a female parent Chrysanthemum plant variety xe2x80x98Sapiro Orangexe2x80x99 (undistributed in the United States) and a male parent Chrysanthemum plant variety xe2x80x98Gedi VL8xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,344). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor in October 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi Two Figxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Gedi Two Fig.xe2x80x99 These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Gedi Two Figxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum cultivar:
1. Decorative-type inflorescence,
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 49 days of short day length,
3. Free branching habit,
4. Yellow ray florets,
5. Very uniform round growth habit, and
6. Large quantity of blooms per flowering branch.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the female parent variety, xe2x80x98Sapiro Orangexe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar have a wider diameter inflorescence and ray florets of a different color than plants of the female parent variety. Plants of the new variety also naturally bloom two weeks earlier than plants of the female parent variety.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the male parent variety, xe2x80x98Gedi VL8xe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar have ray florets of a different color and more blooms per flowering branch than plants of the male parent variety. Plants of the new cultivar also naturally bloom two weeks earlier than plants of the male parent variety.
In comparison to the commercially available variety xe2x80x98Gedi One Novxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,796), xe2x80x98Gedi Two Figxe2x80x99 blooms two weeks earlier naturally and has an inflorescence of a single color, fewer ray florets, and has blooms with a smaller diameter.